


Dearest Memories

by Anne_Rackham



Series: Days in the Sun [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hope, Longing, Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: When all hope seems lost, it's the memory of her husband and what still could be that keeps her going.Or, the moment Mrs. Potts wishes she could relive once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I bought the soundtrack, I can't stop listening to Days in the Sun. I love everything they did in the remake, how it's more realistic and how powerful the curse is, though it makes me sad to think that everyone in the castle remembers while those outside of it don't. We got more of a backstory for the servants, which I am thankful for, but they gave us only enough to leave us wanting more. So I had to write this for the sake of my feelings.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Mr. Potts had a week's journey out of town, her matters at the castle would keep her busy from fretting and stressing over her dear husband. _Is he alright? Is he stranded? Did he arrive on time? Is he lost?_ Her friends, other servants of the castle, would help watch over her young son, keeping him out of the way of things and trouble. The Prince never did like having children around. 

After the entire castle became cursed, the outside world seemed to fade. There were no visitors, and no one seemed to wonder where everyone was. She could not leave, being a tea pot confined to the castle, and neither could the others, transformed into antiques, which resembled their positions of servitude. All hope for the spell to break seemed lost for everyone except for her. It was the memory of her husband and what still could be that kept her going. 

There are many moments she wants to relive. The day she first met Mr. Potts and the early days of their courtship. The day of their engagement and their wedding date. The day Chip came into their life. Those moments will always have a special place in her heart, but its days like any other day that she brings herself to recall the most.

The sky's blue, and the sun's high in the sky, shining brightly, with no cloud in sight. An old blanket covers the green grass, and the trees provide glorious shade from the sun. Mr. Potts leans close to her, kissing her cheek softly, and murmurs sweet nonsense in her ear, making her laugh as they watch Chip skip along the shallowed water. Her husband leaves her to join their son, toeing off his shoes as he comes closer to the quiet river. Side by side, she can see their similarities. The way they stand and hold and toss the pebbles is uncanny. There are more, she knows, and it warms her heart seeing them. They don't have to fear or worry here. Everything's perfect when the three of them are together. 

Wandering about the dark, ruined castle, it's moments like these, when she takes her time to visit Cogsworth, Lumiere, Plumette, Madame Garderobe, Maestro Cadenza, and the others so that they can remember the good that's not lost. Even during the darkest of times, she'll check in on their master and share small advice to help him see and learn the good and hope, like she should have done many years ago.


End file.
